


Stitches

by YunoJuno



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunoJuno/pseuds/YunoJuno
Summary: Seidou does not like Juuzou's stitches.Can Juuzou do anything to change his mind?





	Stitches

Every human has opinions, preferences, likes and dislikes, as a result there are many things they would never collectively agree upon, and many quite simple questions that would forever remain a subjective matter. However, were you to ask a crowd of people to describe what they see as a perfect weather this day would be close to embodying the majority's ideal. So it was a shame Seidou Takizawa had to spend it in an empty meeting room in the headquarters of CCG.

Empty, save for the room’s other occupant that was. Juuzou Suzuya was the type of person to step out of line and respond that thunderstorms sure were nice weren’t they, should he be asked. Not that Seidou knew what weather preferences Juuzou had.

In fact, he didn’t know much about his co-worker other than that he was much stronger then he looked like and liked to sew in his skin with a needle and red thread. Like he was doing now, for example. The white haired investigator kept angling his hand to a position he deemed good enough, then let the shiny metal instrument sink into his wrist before pulling out, leaving a trail of bright red string.

“Do you have to do that?” Seidou asked, looking mildly disguised.

“No, but I want to.” Juuzou giggled and showed off his work so far. The patterns slithered around his arms from the tips of his fingers to under his shirt and who knew how far past that. Twisting his arm as much as humanly possible the younger investigator traced their path lovingly. Seidou sent him a sidelong glance.

“Here, feel!” Juuzou prompted, climbing up on the table and crawling close with his arm extended.

“I don’t want to!” The brunette shied away from the albino’s touch and looked at the the markings embedded in the skin disdainfully. Juuzou tilted his head and wriggled his fingers in front of Takizawa’s face. When he glanced away Juuzou smiled bigger than usual.

“You don’t like them.” Juuzou stated with a devious grin.

“They just… make me uncomfortable that’s all.” Seidou said awkwardly, but Juuzou paid no mind to his obvious discomfort as he continued grinning. Suzuya had heard Seidou complain about his stitches before countless times but it was first now it came forth it was because it made the other man squeamish.

“How are you going to slay ghouls if you can’t even look at a couple of stitches.” Juuzou wasn’t even giggling now but rather on the verge of laughing. Seidou took it as a clear insult, that the weirdo of their group had the gall to laugh at him.

“T-that’s two different things…” He protested weakly, flustered. He supposed Juuzou did have somewhat of a point but he didn’t want to acknowledge it.

“Wait what are you--!” Seidou half shouted surprised as the snowy haired boy had grabbed his hand and was now pointing a needle at it.

“If you move I’ll poke you,” Juuzou replied simply and continued hovering the pointy object threateningly over Seidou’s palm. “As long as you sit still I won’t hurt you.” He finished cheerily.

The brunette scowled at the younger man but kept still out of pure necessity. If Juuzou said he was going to stab someone more than not even stab was an understatement. Seidou visibly cringed as the needle made contact with his skin but somehow managed to keep his arm reasonably still. His eyes widened in a panicked state as the thread was forced through his skin and came out through the second place Juuzou’s needle had broken his skin.

The person in question hummed lightly as he carefully maneuvered the sewing tool through Takizawa’s hand. If he noticed the light tremble he didn’t acknowledge it, having enough skill to not let movement of that scale ruin his craftsmanship. After what felt like an eternity spent in frightened, stunned silence Juuzou cut the thread and pulled away.

“What the hell!” Seidou exploded, protectively cradling his hand. He had seen the nineteen year old pull some crazy things in the past but would have been hardpressed to believe he’d do it to his co workers of all people. Not that Juuzou ever harboured much regard for anyone to begin with.

He stared horrified at the red lines marking his skin from the base of his index finger to the wrist. Frantically he pulled at one of the stitches hoping to break them when one of Juuzou’s impromptu weapons materialized dangerously close once again. This time it was a pair of scissors.

“Don’t tug at them like that, I spent quite some time making them for you after all.”

“I didn’t want them in the first place!” Seidou retorted, stopping the pulling but not letting go. The white haired investigator leaned forward further intruding Seidou’s personal space and grabbing the stitched up hand in his own equally colourful one.

Juuzou just grinned and it was then Seidou realized that despite his horror in the face of the younger man’s insanity and having stitches placed upon him by means of force he hadn’t actually been bothered by the stitches themselves. They stung whenever Juuzou had accidentally gone too deep and they itched slightly but whatever sensations he had envisioned were nonexistent.

“Some stitches would look good here, and here, oh here would liven up your boring face.” Juuzou narrated happily as the brunette was rendered speechless from the realisation.

“Or here…” Suzuya said, his voice going softer as he stroked Seidou’s lip in the same place he had placed his own stitches. As he talked he was leaning progressively closer towards the other’s face and by now they were almost touching noses. Juuzou brushed his thumb along Seidou’s lips once again and this time leaned in to touch them with his own.

Seidou’s mouth was wet with saliva as Juuzou invaded it with his tongue, the former almost choking on spit in sheer surprise. For some inexplicable reason it felt so right, Juuzou slinking down from the table to straddle him. He intertwined his fingers in the soft pale locks and groans in pleasure. The feeling of Juuzou’s soft pink tongue roaming his lips is immensely satisfying. Feeling bold, Seidou nipps at the stitches displayed across Juuzou’s lips, earning a soft mewl.

When they pull apart their lips remain connected by a thin thread of saliva. Juuzou’s lips are swollen, looking like delicious ripe cherries and displayed in a delighted grin. His big eyes are glossed over and teary, accompanied with soft pink cheeks.

The younger of the two steadies himself on Seidou’s lap, hands grazing the steady arousal starting to form and eliciting sounds of pleasure.

“Juuzou…” Takizawa moans, the boy on top of him currently driving him crazy.

“Suzuya.. call me Suzuya.” Suzuya demands but doesn't give Seidou time to respond when he leans in for another kiss.


End file.
